


Plagued

by MrProphet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Omens is the work of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.</p></blockquote>





	Plagued

On the third day, the frogs departed, and there was much relief throughout the house. But short was their relief, for there came upon them a multitude of fleas and lice and other biting insects, which crawled and bit, so that the people and the beasts squirmed and scratched but could not be free of them. The house was black with flies, and if any walked out, clouds of vermin followed.

At the end of the day, Adam Young went up to the door of the house and spake unto Mr Faroe, saying: “Now can we have our ball back?”

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens is the work of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.


End file.
